Good Girls Go Bad
by antu2309
Summary: No hay exactamente un resumen pero pasen,,,, creo que es suficiente con el título. ahhh dejen comentario para saber si desean que continúen o lo deje ahí, sasusaku naruhina nejiten saiino shikatema o eso creo -SUSPENDIDA
1. Chapter 1

Jajajaja : diálogo

"jajajaja":pensamientos

-/-/-/-/-/ :cambios de escena

Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando esa canción de Cobra Starship… un grupo buenísimo 100 % recomendando (:

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno o eso creo no sé si se queden así

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si y todo es sin fin de lucro (:

Advertencias: no se si haré lemmon, quizá posible lenguaje fuerte y universo alterno

**Good Girls Go Bad**

-Interesante, así que ¿Esos son nuestro objetivos? – hablo un pelirosada muy animada con la nueva misión

-Sakura esto no lo pueden tomar personal y va para todas ¿Me entiendes?

-Hai Tsunade-sama –todas las presentes asistieron

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama ¿Cuándo se realizará la misión? –ahora la de la curiosidad fue la ojiperla

-Las escogí a ustedes por que ellos no sospecharán de ustedes, pero espero no equivocarme ya que si ustedes caen en sus juegos tendré que sacarlas de la asociación y serán criminales de rango-s. Ah la misión se realizará esta noche así que váyanse y estén listas –todos la quedaron mirando- ¡Ahora!

-Hai –fue lo único que escucho antes que todas salieran de su oficina

-Tsuname-sama ¿Está segura de mandarlas a ella?

-Yo sé lo que hago Shizune "_Espero no equivocarme"_

_-/-/-/-/_

Las 5 integrantes del grupo anbu de élite de la CIA conocidas como "Las de la Hoja" se encontraban en el departamento de la mejor zona de Tokyo, donde vivían por el momento las 5. Se estaban preparando para lo que sería la misión más difícil que han podido tener hasta ahora según ellas.

-Sakura ¿Qué piensas?

Todas estaban esperando muy ansiosas –aunque no todas lo mostraron- la respuesta de su líder

-Esta es para mí la misión más difícil que he tenido, ni si quiera lo que fue la de narcotraficantes y la de terroristas, esta es diferente

-Todas estamos igual pero recuerden no podemos fallar

-Tienes razón Temari –le contestó una pelirosada un poco más animada

-Muy bien –ya habiendo recobrado su tono de líder- prepárense, nuestra misión es: seducir y atrapar ¿Entiendes? Que el dolor que tuvimos nos impulse a lograrlo

-Hai

-Chicas y-yo –todos pusieron toda su atención ya que desde que su líder tartamudeo había pasado muchísimo tiempo- si en caso de que alguna no pueda continuar debe retirarse inmediatamente por que no podemos ser descubiertas

-No te preocupes, ha pasado muchísimos años y es hora de la venganza

-Tenten tú sabes que yo estoy en contra de la venganza pero esta vez lo amerita –si definitivamente todas pensaron "_Hinata ha cambiado mucho"_ -

-/-/-/-/

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Good girls go bad) <p>

- Hoy día será un día especial

- Teme, y eso ¿Porqué?

- Me ha llegado información de muy buena mano, que hoy día la CIA esta enviando a un grupo de sus mejores agentes para arrestarnos

-MMM que problemático pero los bastardos esos no saben lo que les espera

-Exacto no lo saben, pero todo va a seguir igual ¿No? –ahora el que pregunte fue el ojiperla a su jefe

-Pos supuesto, hoy día nos llega la nueva mercancía y nuestros clientes están impacientes por su entrega.

-Teme, estos días me encantan por que nuestros ingresos se elevan en un 200 %

-no me digas teme, dobe!

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-Oi! Sasuke –todos se sorprendieron ya que Naruto no le decía por su nombre a menos que sea algo serio-

-¿Qué?

-Mmmm

-Ya habla pene enano –todos querían saber pero ninguno decía nada excepto por el miembro más "maleducado" del grupo: Sai

Y para sorpresa el ojiazul no respondió con su habitual "eso era cuando éramos niños" si no más bien se quedo pensativo y contestó aun serio

-Soñé con las chicas

-Dobe si vas a decir algo, dilo enserio. Todos los días estamos con diferentes chicas a cual de esas zorras te refieres

-No a ninguna de ellas, me refiero a las **chicas** –lo recalcó como si antes no lo hubieran oído- … la primaria… el colegio… la universidad… esas chicas me refiero y por una extraña razón soñé con todas ellas

Los cuatro hombres no sabían que decir ya que muchas veces el rubio tenía sueños medios proféticos

-Y lo más divertido fue que no estaban molestas –ahora lo dijo mas animado- o eso creo

-_"hay dobe no tienes remedio"_

_-"que problemático cuando no Naruto"_

_-"mmm ¿Eso significará algo?_

_-me pregunto como estará Ino-_ Y por casualidad en tu sueño no te dijeron si ¿Aun estaban enojadas con nosotros?

-No lo sé pero espero que no –y aun seguía animado el rubio

-Bueno prepárense que tenemos que alistar todo para la noche

/-/-/-/

-Estamos a punto de llegar, ya cada una sabe su papel, lo que tiene que decir y hacer

Todas tenían esa mirada de determinación, de la cual solo esos futuros arrestados debían temer

/-/-/-/

_-"Perfecto va a comenzar la función_", habiliten la carnicería que a pesar de que hoy llegan esos hombres no podemos parar las cosas todo tiene que ir normal

-Ahora veremos que tan buenos son esos agentes de la CIA –Sai siempre tan apurado

_/-/-/-/_

Llegaron a la escena las 5 agentes encubiertas, las 5 tenían su móvil para que comience el juego.

Primero entro Hinata a lo que parecía una carnicería pero la realidad era otra, ese era la mejor discoteca de todo Tokyo, mejor en todo: apuestas, drogas y muchísimos delitos más por eso se encontraba escondida y los guardias dejaban entrar solo "gente bonita y de plata" esos bastardos de sus presas sabían lo que hacían pero deshacerse de esos mediocres de guardias no iba a ser difícil para "Las de la Hoja"

-Listo –hablo por un diminuto audífono imposible de ver, la líder- ahora tú Ino

/-/-/-/

Hinata bajo las escaleras y no podía estar más feliz todo lo que veía era justo lo necesario para meterlos a la cárcel por un buen tiempo

Bajo y se acercó a la barra donde servían el licor y ahí vislumbró a su presa; sonrío internamente por que definitivamente ella se iba a vengar

/-/-/-/

-Cada uno sabes los lugares que nos toca para vigilar a aquellos agentes que se van a infiltrar, dicen que son los mejores que han resueltos los mejores casos de narcotraficantes y terrorismo así que hay que tener cuidado con esos hombres

-Si como digas teme

-Tu dobe vas a ir a la barra, los demás ya saben lo que tienen que hacer cualquier cosa nos encontramos en nuestro punto de encuentro. Ahora ¡Dispérsense!

/-/-/-/

Ino compró un sixpack de cerveza en la carnicería y le cedieron la entrada

-_"Pero por supuesto quién no le cedería la entrada a esta hermosa rubia"_

Se paró el la puerta y observo los costados de esta donde habían dos pedazos de carne colgados uno en cada lado pero por alguna razón no olían mal pero eso no evitó que le diera asco.

-_"Eh visto cosas peores, ¿Cómo estos pedazos de carne me pueden dar asco? Por__ Kami Ino concentrate!"_

-Sakura hay personas que entran con paquetes "especiales" sabes a lo que me refiero –le dijo la rubia desde su arete-trasmisor

-Así que también tienen dinero lavado ¿Eh? Bueno sigue con lo tuyo nos vemos –y Sakura se desconectó para dejarla hacer su trabajo

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y ahí al final de las largas escaleras se encontraba su presa, puso su mayor cara de sorpresa aun que por dentro sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¿Sai? ¿Eres tú? –_"Oh sí me divertiré como la madre!"_

-¿I-ino? –Sai no sabía por que estaba mas sorprendido si por encontrársela después de tantos años o por que otra de las "profecías" del rubio se hacían realidad

-_"Oh Kami que caliente que está!, ese vestido morado con bobos por su busto le queda ummmm, hoy no perderé el tiempo ni lo arruinaré como hace años… pero ¿qué pasará con los agentes?... Hay que se JODAN he vuelto a ver a Ino y es lo único que importa"_

_/-/-/-/-/_

- Tenten ¿ya encontraste a tu objetivo? –preguntaba la líder a través de sus audífonos

-Oh Neji que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos –eso era suficiente para apagar el audífono de su subordinada ya que Sakura confiaba plenamente en el juicio de cada una de ellas así que la misión seria todo un éxito.

-Ten –_"Ese apodo como se atreve a decirme así después de todo lo que me hizo, si me divertiré encerrándolo"- _de verdad ha pasado tiempo y ¿Qué te trae de regreso a Tokyo?

_/-/-/-/-/_

_-_Aggg que problemático ¿Por qué yo me debo quedar en el black Jack?

-Hay siempre tú tan quejumbroso Shika –"_Esa voz, esa voz es de…. (pensó Shikamaru)" _

Shikamaru se voltió esperando que la voz que escucho no sea de esa mujer

-Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería jugar Black Jack –_"Ya lo tengo, es mío, que imbécil con una sonrisa y ya cayo de nuevo ante mí"_

_/-/-/-/-/_

_-"Muy bien todo está saliendo perfecto"_

Sakura era la única que faltaba entrar, salió de la limosina con su vestido que le cubría solo lo necesario negro con azul marino, tenía amarrado su largo cabello en una coleta no muy alta con dos rebeldes mechones que se escapaban por su cara, con unos tacos 12 azules que resaltaban de sobremanera sus piernas y ni que decir del brasier especial que se había puesto para ver a su "Sasuke-kun" ya que sabías que el tenia una debilidad por sus pechos y lo aprovecharía.

Entro y los guardias vestidos como simples carniceros se le quedaron mirando embobados, ella paso y les dio una simple sonrisa y le dejaron entrar y aun cuando ya había ingresado se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde esta entro, aun embobados.

Se paro en el primer escalón a punto de bajar cuando recibió un mensaje:

_Para: Cerezo- hoja_

_Cerezo ¿ingresaste?_

_De: Marionetista- arena_

Todo estaba perfecto, el agente amigo de otro equipo también ya había ingresado.

_Para: Marionetista- arena_

_Si (: +4 _

_De: Cerezo- hoja_

Desde las escaleras se podía observar toda la "discoteca", pudo ver a Hinata con Naruto en la barra, Sai bailaba con Ino mientras que esta se movía muy sensual, parecía que Temari le estaba ganando en black Jack a Shikamaru, Tenten jugaba póquer muy alegremente con Neji y Sasuke …

-"_¿Dónde estás Sasuke-kun? Mmm ya te encontré" –_y esta vez ella sonrío muy notoriamente que tenía algo planeado mientras se dirigía a la ruleta pero nadie lo notó por la escases de luz del lugar. Se soltó la coleta y dejo su larga cabellera libre

- 2000 dólares a los negros

Sasuke pensó que había sido su imaginación oír esa voz que un día hizo que se enamorara no… ella fue la única que lo enamoró. Se volteó y hay la encontró apostando como si nada 2000 dólares a los negros, pero ¿Ella qué hacía en su antro?

-Sakura

_-"Ya te tengo Sasuke-kun" _¿Itachi? –la pelirosa sabía que Sasuke odiaba que lo confundan con su hermano y no perdió tiempo en cobrárselas pero esto recién empezaba –A no, eres Sasuke ¿Qué tal? Es raro verte por este tipo de lugares

-Hmp lo mismo digo –_"que sexi se ve ¿Cuándo le crecieron tanto? Oh Kami gracias por que hoy la reencontré y si que lo disfrutaría (pensó Sasuke)_

_I know your type__  
><em>_(Your type)__  
><em>_You're daddy's little girl__  
><em>_Just take a bite__  
><em>_(One bite)__  
><em>_Let me shake up your world__  
><em>_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
><em>_I'm gonna make you lose control_

Sakura seguía apostando una gran cantidad de dinero y Sasuke no podía estar mas que complacido, pero a él a pesar de que le gusto rencontrársela no estaba muy a gusto con ella este ahí después de todos siempre fue muy tierna y su lado "discotequero" no se lo conocía.

-Vamos sopla los dados –le pidió seductoramente Sasuke por que según el hoy se divertiría mucho

/-/-/-/-/

_She was so shy__  
><em>_Till I drove her wild_

Naruto no podia creer que "su Hina" seguía igual de tímida que cuando la conoció, pero él estaba seguro que cambiaria eso, claro que no sabía que "su Hina" había cambiado tanto

/-/-/-/

Ahora el DJ cambió de canción por una muy conocida para todos ellos

_Tempted 2 touch_

Las otras parejas ajenas a todo bailaban ahí, y las 10 personas involucradas en la misión estaban que bailaban en la pista de baile mientras que un pelirrojo miraba todo desde cierta distancia con cierta mueca de disgusto

_I lose all control when I see you_

_Satnding there in front of me_

_Your style, your clothes, your haur_

_You fai woman, you look so sexy_

_De way you wine and, de way you dance_

_And de way that you twist me yearning_

_ Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning _

_Leaves me feelin for a taste_

Las chicas bailaban muy sensualmente frotando ciertas partes de sus compañeros de baile de vez en cuando

-_"Si ya te tengo"- _pensaron tanto chicos como chicas

Los chicos no lo podían creer sus manos recorrían las pequeñas cinturas de sus respectivas parejas hasta que se terminó la canción.

Y la pista quedó vacía dejando solo a las 5 parejas de y comenzó la otra canción

_Good Girls go bad_

Sasuke se acercó al lóbulo de la chica y le cantó en el oído

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
><strong>But you couldn't resist<strong>  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>(bad, bad, bad)  
>Good girls go bad<br>(bad, bad, bad)  
>Good girls go bad<p>

Y la chica imitó la acción de su pelinegro y también le cantó en el oído y no solo eso si no que también se lo lamio dejando al pelinegro más que excitado.

I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>Boy, you're dangerous  
>Yeah, you're that guy<br>(That guy)  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**  
>You make me wanna lose control<p>

Y así la canción continuaba mientras que se susurraban la canción al oído excitando de más a su compañero

She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<p>

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad 

De pronto la pelirosa recibió un mensaje, lo leyó sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta ya que él estaba suficientemente ocupado pasando sus lascivas manos por su cintura

_Para: Cerezo- hoja_

_Ya está todo listo_

_De: Marionetista- arena_

La líder sonrío de medio lado y texteo rápido un mensaje para sus subordinadas por que ya era el momento

_Para: Byaku- hoja, Remolino- hoja, Chongo- hoja y Flor- hoja_

_Ya está, muero por ver sus caras (:_

_De: Cerezo-hoja_

Todas recibieron el mensaje de su líder y dijeron las palabras ya ensayadas

- Sasu/Neji/Naru/Shika/Sai –kun –dijeron sus nombres con diminutivos y melosamente- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees qué deberíamos ponernos al día? –Si esa oración con doble sentido era todo lo que necesitaban para que cayeran- Dime ¿qué dices? –frotándose más contra ellos

Ellos solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza dándoles la señales que ellas tango buscaban

-Primero me voy al servicio para retocarme, espérame en las escaleras pero no subas sin mí ¿Ya? –todas pronunciaron demasiado bien sus líneas y por estar pensando con el pene los hombres cayeron en sus trampas

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place__  
><em>_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
><em>_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
><em>_Acting like they're too hot to dance__  
><em>_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place__  
><em>_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
><em>_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
><em>_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Se separaron de sus parejas y se dirigieron al baño que quedaba en una esquina mientras que los hombres se reunieron en el lugar acordado  
><em><br>__I was hanging in the corner__  
><em>_With my five best friends__  
><em>_I thought that you were trouble__  
><em>_But I couldn't resist_

Los chicos miraron a las 5 chicas reunidas que entraban al baño para dares cuenta que "sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo" estaban ahi

-Oye pene enano tenías razón

-Si teme, hoy la pasaremos

-muy bien –terminó su frase Neji

-pero aun hay algo ¿Que no me cuadra?

Muy tarde Shikamaru empezó a razonar, ya que teniendo una chica que se le insinuaba a cada rato lo bloqueaba pero ahora que no estaba con Temari pensó en ciertas cosas pero fue muy tarde para cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo todo estaba _"mal". _Mientras la canción aún no terminaba

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go

Todos corrían por que la policía se había infiltrado, todo era un desastre los 5 compañeros trataron de escapar pero ya era muy tarde estaban rodeados.

Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go

/-/-/-/-/

Mientras en el baño las chicas sacaban sus chalecos anbus que se le pegaban al cuerpo como segunda piel y sacando sus placas colocándoselas en el cuellos

-Vamos

/-/-/-/-/ 

Sólo fueron capturados los más importantes como hijos de empresarios millonarios, modelos, cantantes y gente "resaltante".

A todos se los llevaron excepto a los 5 hombres que estaban pegados a la ventana del mostrador de la carnicería con un montón de soldados rodeándolos.

-Y ¿qué esperamos?

El pelirojo le respondió al pelinegro que se hacía llamar jefes de esos idiotas (según él)

-Solo espero a la líder y sus subordinadas

-¿Subordinadas? Osea ¿mujeres?

-Dobe si serás imbécil como van a ser mujeres

-Hay Uchiha siempre tan machista y egocéntrico

Todos voltearon de donde provenía esa voz, eran las 5 chicas con las que Naruto soñó, las 5 cuales los engatusaron y ellos cayeron redonditos.

Todos los soldados hicieron una muy notoria reverencia

-_"Carajo que problemático ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

-Hina ¿Porqué?

Las mujeres se acercaron y Hina se acercó muy peligrosamente al rubio

-Oh Naruto-kun gomen –pero esta vez si se dio cuenta del tono sínico que había en su voz

PLUF

Hinata le había metido una cachetada al rubio que mas de dejar la marca de su mano, le dejo la marca de sus uñas.

-Sasori informa a tu agencia que cumplimos con nuestra parte ahora les toca a la suya

Los 5 chicos no podían creer que las chicas que ellos mismos engañaron durante la secundaria y universidad respectivamente eran las que los habían engañado ahora a ellos. Si el destino es muy irónico

Observaron como las 5 se marchaban, dejándole a todos los caballeros una buena mirada de sus "derriers" y sus pequeñas cinturas acentuadas por su traje de agente especial anbu verde.

- Cómo me gustaría ser mujer y estar en su equipo ummm

Sasuke a pesar de que la única mujer que él amó alguna vez lo traicionó no le importo por que él hizo una vez eso y casi se tira en contra del rubio por ver lo que a él le pertenece pero fue detenido por varios soldados

- Cállate Deidara o quieres que Sakura te haga sufrir como lo hizo con el agente en Puerto Rico, te recuerdo que él aún sigue en come

Los 5 chicos solo se preguntaban que paso en ese lugar para que la tierna Sakura que ellos conocían dejara en coma a un hombre y mas que pasó con sus compañeras, eran totalmente diferentes aun que en el fondo ellos sabían que la culpa era de ellos.

-Llévenselos

Pero aun así ninguno estaba asustado por que estaban seguros que saldrían pronto y cuando lo hicieron un cierto grupo de agentes especiales mas conocido como "Las de la hoja" ya verían. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jajajaja : diálogo

"jajajaja":pensamientos

/-/-/-/-/ :cambios de escena

(estúpido) :mis intervenciones, aun que no son muchas igual lo aclaro

Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando esa canción de Cobra Starship… un grupo buenísimo 100 % recomendando (:, en si la imaginación de este fic proviene de las canciones que escucho

Canciones que me inspiraron a hacer este cap: All about tonight de Pixie Lott, yo quiero bailar de Ivy Queen y Man I feel like a woman aun que no recuerdo de quien es y no necesariamente todas las canciones van a estar aca, unas son solo referencias otras bueno ustedes ya me entienden

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno o eso creo no sé si se queden así, incluyendo otras

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si y todo es sin fin de lucro (:

Advertencias: posible lemmon, quizá posible lenguaje fuerte y universo alterno, ya lo sabes si eres sensible a ese tipo de cosas abstente de leer, por que después no quiero reclamos ni nada xd a menos que sea de algún pedido o algo que me equivoque o cosas así (:

Los personajes de Naruto ni de OHSHC me pertenecen (:

**En este cap saldrán personajes de Ouran High School Host Club como Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Kaoru, Hani-sempai y referencias de Haruhi y Hikaru, incluyendo el nombre de una discoteca de Estados Unidos (que si es el nombre de verdad xd) y quizá otra de Singapur.**

CAP 2

Las cinco mujeres más conocidas como "Las de la Hoja" estaban en su auto conduciendo hasta su apartamento para recoger sus pasaportes ya que después de lograr su gran "hazaña" tenían otra misión en Canadá y ese si sería un vuelo largo. Y eso era perfecto por que cada una tenía que "matar" esos demonios que las atormentaban y ahora verlos después de tantos años era algo mmm ¿Mortificante? Quizá, ¿Decepcionante? Si en definitiva.

-"Tenía aun que sea una pequeña esperanza que halla cambiado" –pensó Sakura

-"pero el sigue igual" –Temari

-"y por un momento yo" –Ino

-"y-yo me sentí bien a su lado" –Hinata

-"pero eso no volverá a suceder" –todas lo pensaron incluyendo a Tenten

/-/-/-/

El presidente y el vicepresidente del escuadrón anbu especial del FBI esperaban que lleguen los "criminales"

-Esta será nuestra última advertencia –habló el jefe pelinaranja

-La próxima nuestros hermanos se las arreglaran con esa presidenta y sus agentes –concordó el pelinegro segundo al mando

/-/-/-/

En un camión blindado se encontraban los 5 dueños y co-propietarios de la carnicería-discoteca 'Golos' (quería que suene algo así como golosa xd) con un gran número de soldados a su alrededor

-No crees que Pein exagero al mandar tantos incompetentes –pregunto Neji a sus "amigos" ya que todo estaban muy callados.

-Yo creo que esta vez si se paso, encima contrato agentes de otra institución, ¿Tú que crees Dobe? –también estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke

-Mmm supongo que él sabe lo que hace

Si en definitiva tenía que pasar algo malo para que el "dobe" como se le conocía a Naruto hablara sin decir alguna estupidez

-Pero teme recuerda que Itachi también esta involucrado

Los dos se miraron con miradas asesinas, por que si mataran no sabría decir cual de los dos hubiera caído primero (tipo película antigua de vaqueros xd)

- Ya no sean problemáticos que en este momento no importa que hermano mayor tubo más conocimiento de lo que paso, si no como las chicas llegaron a "arrestarnos"

-Yo por lo menos aun tengo muchas dudas y tú pene enano, –Sai señalando a Naruto- ni tu pelo de gallina, ni tu egocéntrico o tu vago de mierda me va a privar de saber que paso en estos 5 años con Ino

Ya ninguno ni se enojo con el "maleducado" del grupo, ya estaban acostumbrados pero era cierto… era más importante conocer lo ocurrido en esos 5 años

-Hay que emoción, hace tanto que no veía a mi oniisan (espero que así sea hermano mayor) –dijo muy alegre Naruto

-Cállate Dobe –pero Sasuke también se sentía así

/-/-/-/

-Ya están a punto de llegar –le menciono el pelinegro a su jefe

-Entonces haré la llamada

-Y ya depende de ellos como resuelvan y aprovechen la única ayuda que podemos brindarles

/-/-/-/

Tsunade estaba un poco desconcertada por el pedido que acaba de recibir y a pesar de que ella no confiaba en absoluto en Pein, si le pedía tal cosa ella no podía negarse solo podía enviar a sus mejores agentes y esos eran las chicas

-Shizune asegúrate que cambien su vuelo hacia Hollywood –"_Que rayos estará tramando ese mocoso"_

-Si Tsunade-sama –_"Y ahora ¿qué pasara?_"

/-/-/-/

El jet privado de la CIA que se encontraba en el área VIP del aeropuerto estaba listo para partir, en donde las 5 agentes irían rumbo a Ontario, Canadá.

Cuando estaban subiendo para abordar un hombre vestido de negro que lo reconocieron como agente de la CIA pero de otro escuadrón se le acercó a una de las azafatas cosa que no paso desapercibido por "Remolino-hoja" y le susurro algo que no pudo escuchar pero si vio en los ojos de la pelivioleta (la azafata) sorpresa y terror.

Pero Temari no estaba de humor para ponerse a suponer nada así que dejo de lado su apelativo de la 'Remolino –hoja estratega y genio mortal' para seguir en sus pensamientos de los cuales todos estaban dirigidos a cierto hombre por el gusto por las nubes.

Subieron a su jet y se sentaron en las sillas que habían alrededor de una mesa circular de oficina, prendieron la computadora y Sakura digito la clave y puso su huella digital en un identificador para mostrar que cualquier nueva misión u orden se podía mostrar por que su líder estaba presente.

De pronto apareció Tsunade en la pantalla (tipo skype xd)

-Después de que culminaran exitosamente su misión en Tokio les tengo una nueva misión

-Si ya lo sabemos la de Canadá

-No –las chicas que sorprendieron por que para cambiar de misión a otra es por que algo gordo estaba sucediendo- ahora se dirigen a Hollywood, ¿Entienden?

-Hai –dijeron todas al unísono ya que su jefa tenía la manía de hacer ver por todos que ella era la que mandaba

-En sus computadoras se encuentra la información de lo que harán y chicas cuídense

Y se desconecto

-Creo que algo anda mal –Tenten fue la primera en reaccionar

-Si creo que tienes razón ella nunca nos dice que nos cuidemos a menos que tenga una buena razón

-Si Hinata, creo que esta misión es algo mas de lo que ella no nos esta diciendo o

-O que ella no sepa pero si intuya algo –termino Temari

-Bueno después de cada una terminar nuestras frases y demostrar lo muy bien coordinadas que estamos creo que es hora de descansar, me voy a dormir –se despidió la peliamarilla mas chillona del grupo, y de ahí le siguieron las demás excepto Sakura

La líder del escuadrón 'Las de la Hoja' se acercó al microondas calentó un estofado que había en un taper (creo que así no se escribe) cubierto por aluminio, lo agarro y se sentó a comer en su sillón mientras que pensaba acerca de todo lo que paso con el pelinegro

-_"No podemos negar que estaba para comérselo" –_le dijo su inner

_-"Si, pero viste como estaba, no ha cambiado nada y de seguro si no hubieras estado ahí lo mas seguro es que se hubiera ido con alguna zorra regalada" –_le respondió con un tono de amargura en sus pensamientos

-Mejor que pongo a ver que otros agentes tienen misiones en Hollywood

Después de aproximadamente 3 horas de revisar la "pequeña" lista de 100 páginas de misiones de todo tipo de instituciones gubernamentales protegidas por el estado encargadas de la protección de algún derecho humano que se realizarían en Hollywood, fue interrumpida por Ino cuando iba memorizando la página 87

-Sabes frentona, no es correcto que por que seas la líder aproveches tu cargo y espíes en los trabajos de otros, esta mal

-Hay cerda no me vengas, anda duerme y no me jodas

-Deja eso –y a pesar de que Sakura era la líder ella sabía que Ino tenía razón

-Ya dame 10 minutos

-5 y nada más ah!

Pasaron los 5 minutos e Ino regreso para quitarle la laptop a su mejor amiga y líder de su escuadrón

-Ya terminé –dijo muy alegre Sakura y cerro su notebook y se fue a descansar con las demás por que necesitarían las energías

/-/-/-/-/

En otro jet privado estaban cinco hombres dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que las mujeres.

Shikamaru y Sai estaban durmiendo mientras que Sasuke, Neji y Naruto estaban sentados en un gran sillón-cama.

-Naruto por casualidad ¿No has tenido algún otro sueño?

-No Neji

-Oi! Dobe ¿En qué tanto piensas? No has hablado desde que salimos de la oficina de Pein

-Mmm nada

Flash back –según Naruto

Llegamos al gran edificio donde trabajaba Pein, subimos escoltados por Sasori y Deidara que no tengo la menor idea de donde aparecieron.

Llegamos al piso 50, y una linda señorita muy bonita de cabello lila que creo que era su secretaria ttebayo! nos hizo pasar.

Cuando entramos apenas vi a mi oniisan fui corrí hacia él y lo abrace, a pesar de todo él fue el que me cuido después de la muerte de nuestros padres "_Kushina y Minato"_.

-Tranquilo Naruto –me revolvió el cabello y me invito a sentarme por que era ya el único que estaba parado –bueno que haremos con ustedes –le pregunto mi oniisan al oniisan de Sasuke

-No sé, mmm quizá encerrarlos por un par de años para que aprendan su lección –a pesar que lo dijo con un tono amigable me escarapelo la piel igual que a todos, el único que ni se inmuto era Sasuke, ese bastardo creyéndose superior a todos tebane!

-¿Por casualidad ustedes sabían que agentes mandaría la CIA? –pregunto Shikamaru, ese vago

-No y Si –respondió Itachi

-¿Cómo que no y si? ¡Explícate! –si al parecer Sasuke ya se cabreo _"hahaha los únicos que lo cabreamos tan rápido somos Itachi y yo y bueno Sakura pero eso es pasado, pero se lo tiene merecido por Teme hahaha"_

_- _Hay ototo-baka no te impacientes –se lo dijo con una sonrisa

Fin Flash back

Naruto dejo de pensar que cualquier otra cosa por que olio como una de las azafatas le traía su el ramen y en su mente:

-_"Oh mi ramen, mi delicoso ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ¿Habrá un dios del ramen? Reman, mi ramen" –_y seguía …

/-/-/-/

Por otra parte del mundo, se encontraba otro jet privado de la CIA, aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Hollywood y los pasajeros estaban en una clase de discusión

-Respeten a su King –se fue a una esquina a ponerse a llorar lagrimas de cocodrilo con un aura deprimente rodeándolo, el líder de ese escuadrón por que uno de los gemelos demonios y un adicto al dulce no le hacían caso–Oka-san diles algo waaaa

Pero el integrante conocido como _"el líder de las sombras" (_espero que así sea, no lo recuerdo xd) solo lo ignoro y siguió haciendo una sonrisa de lado mientras que checaba en su notebook a aquellos agentes que tenían misión en Hollywood (no les recuerda a otra persona? Xd creo que son tal para cual)

-"_Interesante" –_fue lo único que pensó Kyouya

/-/-/-/

En el jet todos se encontrabas dormidos, excepto Sasuke que solo pensaba en cierta mujer pelirosa

-_"Viste las tremendas amigas de Sakura" –_le comento su Inner

-"Yo…" –él no sabía que decir por que si, en definitiva él había estado babeando literalmente cuando la vio con ese vestido negro con azul justo las combinaciones que él amaba

-"Pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Itachi"

Flash back –según Sasuke

Llegamos a una gran edificio, subimos hasta el piso 50 y ahí nos escolto una chica de cabellos lilas creo que se llamaba Konan, hace mucho tiempo mi oniisan salía con ella y con Pein

Entramos a una amplia oficina, deduje que era la de Pein por la insignia Namikase en medio de una de las paredes, ya que Itachi de seguro tendría la insignia de los Uchihas en su oficina, no lo conoceré *suspiro mental*

Neji, Sai, Shikamaru y yo nos sentamos mientras que el dobe aun seguía colgado del cuello de su hermano, yo hubiera querido hacer eso pero no soy así, además Itachi ya me conoce, con la sonrisa que le di al entrar era suficiente para que el entienda que de verdad lo había extrañado

Después que el dobe se separo del presidente, empezaron las preguntas que por supuesto yo también quería a hacer pero no me rebajaría al final yo era un Uchiha, creo que el primero fue Shikamaru, realmente no le estaba prestando atención mi mente seguía en cierto escote de cierta mujer con un extraño cabello sedoso "Y hermoso también" hasta que salí de mi burbuja al darme cuenta de mi "pequeño" problema en los pantalones y pude escuchar la broma de Itachi que nos encerraría por un par de años y eso hizo que todo se me bajara (literal babas), yo ni me inmute por que sabía que era mentira pero aun así me molesto aun que no lo demostré, después con que si y no sabia que ellas nos engatusarían eso ya si me cabreo.

Le dije que nos explique y el solo se limito a decir

-Ya era hora que maduren –que se creía este imbécil pero Pein lo apoyo

-La verdad teníamos una idea de a quienes mandarían pero queríamos ver como resultaría todo pero por desgracias resultó como lo había supuesto

Creo por ahí escuchar las quejas del dobe y de Sai, cosa que no les gusto mucho a ellos su sutil vocabulario

-No me jodan enserio no van a meter presos, ¿Qué clases de hermanos mayores de mierda son ustedes que dejarían a sus familiares pudrirse en una caja? –hahaha yo me estaba riendo por dentro por las caras de esos bakas que se creen la gran cosa por que llegaron a ser presidente y vicepresidente a una edad tan joven de una de las mejores agencias de agentes (cuando no Sasuke creído y orgulloso xd) por como les hablo Sai

Después de que Pein discutió un poco con ese maleducado se pusieron serios y ahí fue que por un momento me preocupe

-Tenemos que hacerles una pregunta muy importante –comenzó Pein

Como vieron que ninguno dijo nada siguieron

-¿Quieren recuperarlas?

Nadie dijo nada, pero me pregunte lo mismo y mi inner me respondió _"Por supuesto que si, ya no seas teme y di que si por que otra oportunidad como esta ya no la tendremos… ¡vamos reacciona!" _y me dio una cachetada mental que me sirvió para darme cuenta que a pesar de todo y-yo… aun la amaba

-Si –me sorprendí un poco aun que no lo demostré por el tono tan firme de mi voz y creo que todos igual

Pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa de lado de mi hermano pero desapareció rápido por que pasaron a decirnos su "pequeña" ayuda (jajaja quédense con las ganas xd mas adelante ya lo aclarare)

Fin flash back

/-/-/-/

Después que las agentes llegaran a Hollywood, se dirigieron en su hummer negra hacia la mansión que tenían ahí.

Llegaron y encendieron otra computadora donde Tsunade les informo de otra misión que harían durante la tarde para que según ella no estén tonteando

/-/-/-/

-Ya están llegando –le dijo el pelinegro a su jefe

-Esa vieja loca nos comerá vivos –respondió Pein

Flash back –según Itachi

Después que les dijimos nuestra pequeña ayuda y que por cierto ellos aceptaron gustosos y antes que se vallan jale a Sasuke a un lado

-Escucha bien Ototo-baka que por esto nos estamos metiendo en problemas, si no logras recuperarla y pierdes el tiempo… es decir pierdes mi tiempo te meteré por lo menos unos 5 años a la cárcel ¿Entendiste? –se lo dije con una mirada seria para que sepa que no estaba jugando, trago pesadamente y me dijo

-Hmp, ¿pero esos agentes "traidores" –Sasuke hizo comillas con sus manos- están enterados de que su propia agencia los esta mandando a mmm buscar?

-Hmp, son nuevos pero les hemos dicho que es un ejercicio, para poder ver que tan fuerte son nuestros contrincantes

Fin Flash back

/-/-/-/

Los 5 hombres "criminales" estaban en un hotel 5 estrellas planeando en la suit de su líder su plan perfecto

/-/-/-/ Ya en la noche

"Las de la hoja" llegaron de su misión de improviso que fue en vez de algo de adrenalina fue rellenar papeles y entregar reportes de misiones que habían tenido, ya que nunca se habían dado el trabajo de hacer ninguna, y desde que comenzaron habían tenido bastantes misiones

Tenten se tiro en el gran sillón de cuero rojo que había en la espaciosa sala

-Estoy muerta, esos estúpidos papeles

-Si oi frentona que de bueno tiene que ser una de las mejores is no pueden decirles a los principiantes que hagan algo tan simple como llenar un puto reporte agggg que cólera

-¡YA! –Grito la pelirosa enojada- párense que comience primero tenemos que ir por un par de cosa, así que vamos

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto temeroso la ojiperla por su líder tenía una irada aterradora

-Compras –lo único que dijo

_I bought a new pair of shoes  
>I got a new attitude, when I walk<br>'Cause I'm so over you  
>And it's all about tonight<em>

_(_Si ven el video y miran el atuendo de la cantante, bueno algo asi estaban vestidas las chicas)

Después de encontrar la única tienda de ropa a las 10 de la noche y comprar la rompa mas 'reveladora', se dirigieron a la discoteca 'Vanguard' que quedaba en el centro de Hollywood.

-Listas por que es hora de divertirnos

-Sakura pero es una misión –habló Temari por que a pesar de todo ella era la más sensata

-Temari, escúchame… NO todas escúchenme, después de lo de Tokyo acaso no nos merecemos salir y disfrutar de esta misión igual es lo mismo seducción y arresto asi que disfruten, ¿Entendieron? –

-Hai –respondieron todas al unísono

_I'm going out with the girls  
>Ready to show all the boys what I got<br>I'm letting go of the hurt  
>'Cause it's all about tonight<em>

Caminaban por las calles, todos los hombres las quedaban mirando por lo hermosas que eran sin contar sus pequeños vestidos que lograban ser las fantasías de muchos hombres, incluyendo a 5 hombres muy bien ocultos que las estaban siguiendo y miraban a cada hombre con una mirada de muerte

_[Chorus]  
>Yeah the night is alive<br>You can feel the heartbeat  
>Let's just go with the flow<br>We've been working all week  
>Tomorrow doesn't matter<br>When you're moving your feet  
>It's all about tonight<em>

Entraron a la discoteca sin hacen la enorme cola que había, divisaron a sus presas y se separaron con su celular para que comience el juego

/-/-/-/

En una mesa media escondida de la misa discoteca y con poca iluminación se encontraban 5 hombres un poco fastidiados por como veían a "Las de la hoja" coordinarse y textearse mensaje

/-/-/-/

En otra discoteca de la misma recta de 'Vanguard' estaban entrando el escuadrón "Ouran" de la CIA

Para tratar de cumplir su objetivo pero era algo un tanto… complicado

/-/-/-/

Sakura vio al peligris que tenia que atrapar y texteo un par de mensaje rapidos, ya que el tiempo de identificación del área ya había pasado

_Para: Flor– hoja_

_Quédate en la barra, nada de drogas (;_

_De: Cerezo- hoja_

Con eso le decía a ella que se asegure que el barman no valla a poner alguna sustancia que las deje discapacitadas para poder defenderse

_Para: Remolino- hoja_

_Busca a nuestro amigo 3_

_De: Cerezo- hoja_

/-/-/-/

Sasuke observaba como **SU** pelirosa estaba conversando con un hombre peligris y todo se le removió estaba que echaba fuego por la boca (metafóricamente)

/-/-/-/

El Dj puso All about tonight de Pixie Lott y las 3 mujeres atrajeron a sus parejas a la pista

_We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight_

Las tres se movían muy sensual hacienda preguntarse a los hombres si de verdad podrían recuperarlas por que ellas habían utilizado las mismas armas con ellos

Por un momento Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari se olvidaron de la misión y solo bailaban con los hombres a su lado en el caso de las tres primeras mientras que las otras se sentían tan…. Mujeres al ver como el barman y el agente caian ante ellas con su poder de seducción

/-/-/-/

Tenten se ruborizo levemente cuando el hombre pelianaranado llamado Juugo la agarro de la cintura acercándola mas hacia ella, claro si eso era posible

/-/-/-/

Neji quería asesinar con sus propias manos a ese grandulón que tocaba a **su** morena, estaba a punto de ir cuando fue detenido por Sai y Sasuke mientras que miraba a Shikamru sonreír por su excesiva demostración de ataque de celos pero le cambió la cara cuando Neji le señalo cierto lugar al "genio" ese

/-/-/-/

Temari se sentía observada pero no le dio importancia y no sabia que cierto pelinegro de coleta quería asesinar a ese hombre de cabello blanco, y fue ahí que lo reconoció ese era Hidan uno de los mejores agentes del FBI a pesar que sabía que todo era por trabajo aun así que su exnovia bailara tan pegadito a ese hombre lo ponía muy extraño

/-/-/-/

_And boy I'm not hanging on  
>'cause I threw all your drama away<br>Had something good but it's gone  
>Yeah it's all about tonight<br>They got the music so loud  
>So I won't I hear the phone if you call<br>And we're so over now  
>'cause it's all about tonight<em>

Hinata se olvidó por un momento que un tal Naruto se había metido en su vida y en su corazón, y aun que aun lo amara estaba totalmente embelesada con ese hombre de cabello celeste

Si en definitiva Suigetsu era un hombre muy sexi, pero aun así eso no hizo que olvidara su misión solo ella… se estaba divirtiendo

/-/-/-/

_[Chorus]  
>Yeah the night is alive<br>You can feel the heartbeat  
>Let's just go with the flow<br>We've been working all week  
>Tomorrow doesn't matter<br>When you're moving your feet  
>It's all about tonight<em>

_We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight_

Mientras que la canción seguía se pego mas al peliblanco que tenía en frente para poder textear rápido dos mensajes

_Para: __Byaku- hoja, Chongo- hoja y Flor- hoja_

_Es hora de irnos *.*_

_De: Cerezo- hoja_

_Para:Remolino- hoja_

_Ya esta todo listo _

_De: Cerezo- hoja_

Todas recibieron su mensaje y como habían acordado realizaron sus deberes como niñas buenas

/-/-/-/

Sasuke vio como la pelirosa texteo algo rápido y ahí fue cuando supuso que ya todo acabaría así que se acercó peligrosamente a ser descubierto, a ella para escuchar 

-Hey Kimimaro-kun ya me canse de bailar y ¿Si? Vámonos a otro lado –por un momento Sasuke se sintió muy excitado por la manera sensual y meloso de su voz pero no duro mucho al golpearse con la realidad y reconocer que no era a él al que iba dirigido tan sugerente invitación

No espero la respuesta del chico y se alejo de ahí, por que el sabía que iba a ser afirmativa por que ¿Quién se le negaría?

/-/-/-/

Sai había decidido que todos se acercaran un poco solo para escuchar, y se sorprendió de lo rápido que Sasuke había aceptado su idea e irse casi corriendo a un lugar escondido muy cerca de la pelirrosa

Este se sento a dos sillas de su peliamarilla pero sin mirarla

-Bueno guapo es hora de irme, nos vemos –y volteo de reojo y pudo ver como esta le daba una tarjeta y un beso en los labios, supuso que la tarjeta era falsa pero ese beso le jodió hasta el puto lugar más oculto de su podrida cabeza

_We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight_

/-/-/-/

Temari estaba al costado del agente Hidan mas conocido como "Guadaña- arena" mientras que veían acercarse desde puntos distinto a los 3 hombres que debían capturar

/-/-/-/

Todo paso muy rápido para los 5 hombres que no eran agentes en un abrir y cerrar los ojos las miradas tiernas y seductoras de las mujeres cambiaron por unas decididas y matadoras, vieron como los entregaron pero esta vez no se pusieron sus trajes anbus como lo hicieron con ellos, si no que se despedían y salían rápidamente a la calle

-Vamos dattebayo! No podemos perderlas de vista –exclamo el rubio por primera vez en toda la noche de haber estado sentado viendo todo desde lejos, ya que no quería ni acercarse a escuchar lo que **su **Hina le diría a ese que según Naruto tenía dientes de tiburón

/-/-/-/

-Frentona que tramas al hacernos venir a 'Moods' –exigió Ino a su líder ya que la vio muy animada al terminar la misión

-Mmmm nada –le respondió animada

-Habla –le exigieron todas

-Bueno ya no me traten así, verán después me agradecerán y hallamos ido de comprar pero solo les diré una palabra… **Ouran**

Y con esa simple palabra a las 4 chicas se les erizo la piel por ver a su respectiva pareja de mmm digamos de "juegos" y sí… después ellas se lo agradecerían

/-/-/-/

AHHH si encuentran algún error lo siento es que a penas lo escribi lo he bajado defrente aca, sin revisar xd

cualquier error haganmelo saber (:

Disculpen si me demoré pero yo dije domingo xd y aun no acaba (:

Aun me falta más pero ya no me da el tiempo

El otro cap creo que máximo estará en dos semanas es que tengo uno que otro problema y debo dejar los fanfics por un tiempo waaaaaa xd pero a mas tardar dos semanas (:, espero comentarios y quieren lemmon para el otro cap? Pero osea no será de las parejas que salen al principio no, si no será de los de personaje de Ouran y Las de la hoja y siii adivinen quien será el principal afectado por los celos? TACHAHCHAHAHAHANN XD

Espero comentarios ah! Es obligado para que me digan como voy y si este cap no tiene tanta mm luz por así decirlo es que los problemas me bloquean un poco pero espero que les agrade!

Nos leemos la prox cuídense y quiero dar gracias ah

**popi-popi**** : gracias por dejarme un review en fanfiction aun lo leíste en (: y no te preocupes en el siguiente cap saldrá lo que les harán xd MUHAHAHA **

**Nathix_chan**

**Miss sabaku**

**original hina mitzuky**

**goldwolf**

**Misaki1827**

**Zerita14**

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar y no se preocupen que tendré muy encuenta sus pedidos ahhh y para ****Zerita14**** no te preocupes que no saldrá embarazada xd por lo menos no por ahora ,,, ya que no tengo planeado nada de bebes por ahora (:**


End file.
